


First Time's Always the Hardest

by Ausphin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: The last thing Susie remembered was a blur. Frank, Julie, Joey, her... digging? Then running into a forest like a weird dream. Was there... something before that?"Oh fuck, I killed someone."===Recently grabbed by the Entity, Susie is dropped into her first trial with little explanation. Getting mistaken for a survivor leads to a series of events, not helped by an eldritch spidergod in her head increasingly impatient.





	First Time's Always the Hardest

 

The last thing Susie remembered was a blur. Frank, Julie, Joey, her... digging? Then running into a forest like a weird dream. Was there... something before that?

"Oh fuck, I killed someone."

====

Susie had no clue how long it's been since that happened. For the longest time, she's felt like she was floating, half-conscious. At times, she thought she heard voices like her friends'.

Then a 'voice' that's indescribable. A hiss, a yell, a cacophony, ever shifting. No words she could understand but she could almost feel the emotions behind it. Pride? Curiosity, a budding annoyance. Something appeared in her hand tucked in her pocket and she slowly withdrew it to find a sturdy survivalist's knife with F.M. carved into the hilt. Frank's. The conveyed emotion shifted to an aura of affirmation.

' _Yes... to the knife? To stabbing someone?!_ ' If she was hearing emotions before, it was shouting them now. Yeses that drowned out her hearing. Her thinking.

=====

All at once, Susie was in the ground in a dark forest. She was quickly realizing that wherever this was, time and space were... odd. The knife had moved from her hand back to her pocket.

"Shit, don't tell me you're downed already." Susie jerked at the sound, stumbling to stand up and look at the other figure. "Woah, easy there, you look like a newbie. I'm Feng."

"Susie." For a second she debated offering a hand to shake but her hand was still in the long sleeve of her hoodie and Feng seemed to be walking away.

"Cool. Guess I'm your tour guide for this nightmare then," she glanced back, then beckoned. "Follow my lead, you don't have to work on any gens right away, you'd probably just blow it up anyway and get us caught. No offense."

Blinking a few times, Susie started after her and followed her to some rusted machine reeking of gasoline. "Caught? By what?"

"We'll see. I haven't heard any chainsaws or anything but it's still early, the killers change a lot. Damn, I hope it's not one of the quiet ones. Wouldn't make for a good first time for you."

Susie's head was starting to spin, not helped in the least by that other 'voice' chattering unintelligibly in her mind's ear. "A... killer?" ' _Is that me?_ '

Feng didn't answer for a minute, staring intently at the machine before her. She'd pulled off part of a panel and was handling wires with her bare hands. Which seemed like a safety hazard, really.

"Yeah. Welcome to hell, population us four. Plus others who didn't get selected for this match. You wanna see how to do this?" Susie took a step closer to Feng. "Don't be shy, you gotta actually pay attention if you don't wanna blast your fingers."

Susie leaned even closer to the crouched figure, who was starting to point at specific components and say something. But all she could hear was that 'voice', louder and louder. Moving on from emotions, it was now sending her a single image again and again, faster and faster. knife. knife. KNIFE. KNIFEKNIFEKNIFE.

Her growing horror was eclipsed by the entity, begining to feel she would do whatever it took to silence it.

Her hand slipped into her pocket again. Fingers wrapped around the handle.

As she started to slide it out, Feng looked at her again, a mix of puzzled and annoyed. Panic jolted Susie's core.

"You getting any of thi-"

Heart racing and so close to Feng, brain and body battling, she did the first thing that occurred to her. Susie kissed her.

It was a few seconds at best before they were interrupted by a loud zap as Feng's grip had slipped on the gen and she hissed, waving her hand briefly. Aghast, Susie was about to ask if she was okay but Feng's hands shot up to the collar of Susie's hoodie and she pulled her into a proper kiss.

The entity in her ears seemed to quiet, a sordid chitter. Now this was something she could recognize from her classmates - former classmates? This was a sort of gossip, near-giddy intrigue at the proceedings.

When they finally parted for breath, Feng's gaze lingered on the other's eyes, affectionate but noticing the nervousness. "I like your hair dye," Susie blurted before she could ask her anything.

"Same to you," Feng smirked, proud of the apparent effect she was having on the other. "We should really jet though, I haven't heard any other generators yet and we need five done to leave. Do you wanna try your own and then we can pick up where we left off after?"

Seemingly not waiting for an answer, she squeezed Susie's hand and just like that she was gone. A part of her (and the 'voice') told her to chase after Feng but she resisted. The survivor had mentioned that there were four people, she decided to find one of the others to learn more.

Susie had stumbled through a good portion of the forest when she heard the sound of machinery reving to life. From the direction Feng had went, a light came on and she could faintly make out one of those generators. The entity in her head sounded pissed.

"What was that?"

Susie swung around to where a man was by some standalone brick walls. He looked like he'd been snatched out of a biker gang, studded leather jacket with what looked like tattoos peeking from under the sleeves. "Are you new?" She asked in reply, squinting slightly. If she looked like a newbie but held danger within, so might he.

He nodded. "Name's Jeff," he offered a handshake, she returned it and noted his strong grip. "Sorry, I don't know much about what's going on here, some kinda dream?"

"Not quite, closer to a nightmare," Susie repeated what Feng had told her, deciding that may be safer than admitting she was just as new. "That was a generator, we need five of those repaired to get out. Here, wanna learn how?"

"Out of... where now?" he trailed after her as she set off back in the direction she had been heading, seeing another generator in the fog.

"Does it matter?" Susie replied half to herself. ' _Does any of this matter? I need to get back with everyone. If these people need to do these and I shouldn't want them to and I've been given a knife, that adds up to some clear instructions._ '

Jeff interrupted her revelrie. "Say, you look a bit familiar."

"Meet a lot of pink-haired girls?"

"More than you'd expect, especially when I was touring with the band." He angled to get a better look at her face as she kept walking.

' _Band?_ ' She thought she recognized him, that metalhead groupie they got to paint the Legion mural for them.

"Oh shit, I know! You're friends with that dropout, Fra-"

The last half of the name turned into a wet gasp. On impulse at the derogatory mention, she'd spun and plunged her knife somewhere in his chest.

Somewhere important judging by his inability to speak.

He gurgled something as he toppled backwards and Susie jolted to life. "Fuck oh fuck oh shit!" She dropped next to him, knife handle still jutting upward from him like a monolith. Like a gravestone. "Oh jesus, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." His ragged breaths were slowing, chest rising less and less.

With tears trailing down her cheeks, Susie met his gaze. There was a terrifying mix; horror, pain, anger, betrayal. She watched for seconds, minutes, as those all faded and his vision shifted to something behind her and glassed over.

===

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, distantly hearing the sounds of other generators completing.

What finally stured her was a newly-familiar voice. "Shit, what happened?" Feng was running up to them but froze as she got close. Susie blinked up at her a few times uncomprehendingly before following her look to the bloodstain on sleeve and the splatter on her shirt. She started to stand but before she could do anything, Feng scrambled back a few steps, eyes growing cold before she bolted the opposite direction.

Susie felt something heavy in the pit of her chest, something the entity latched onto. abandoned. abandoned. abandoned. Feeling an external weight as well, she checked her hoodie pocket and found her mask crumpled. She stared at it for a long moment before putting it on, getting the message. _'They may make fun of us. Abandon us. Threaten us like that janitor. But we've got to have each other. I have to get back to Julie, Joey, Frank.'_

She pulled the knife out with a wet _schlick_.

' _It's time to hunt.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate hearing opinions or things i can improve on! 
> 
> For those who want true Feng/Susie, I do have potential plans for more. Although she was surprised/distraught, Feng's here to win and maybe cozying up to her killer is a cheat-code.


End file.
